


Three's Not A Crowd

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beach House, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Domestic Fluff, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kozume Kenma, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hinata Shouyou, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: To put it into simple terms, Kozume Kenma is in love with two men. The way he feels about these men is something not easily put into words, not that Kenma is ever good with words to begin with. With a baby on the way, his love for his mates only grows stronger while eagerly awaiting their baby's arrival.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127
Collections: HQ Polyam Bang





	Three's Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies♡♡♡ this is my piece for [HQ Polyam Bang](https://twitter.com/hqpolyambang?s=09) !! This was so much fun and I got to work with an amazing artist Yoyo♡♡♡ the link to their art is below !  
> [Yoyo's Art](https://artsyyoyo.tumblr.com/post/635666086437715968/my-piece-for-hqpolyambang-i-worked-together-with)
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

To put it into simple terms, Kozume Kenma is in love with two men. The way he feels about these men is something not easily put into words, not that Kenma is ever good with words to begin with. They make Kenma laugh and smile, most of the time they're either highly aware or completely unaware of how they make the video game maker feel. The two of them are willing to do anything for him, even if it means going to a bakery at six in the morning for a special apple pie after Kenma pulls back to back all-nighters.

Every time they smile, Kenma feels like he's losing every ounce of oxygen down to his very soul. The smiles that form on his boyfriends' faces makes Kenma's heart race, even though one lover almost never smiles. Their smiles light up any room and fill the darkest dwellings with a beautiful glow that radiates from them. Both of their smiles always leave Kenma breathless, speechless, heart pounding, needing deep breaths in order to come back to earth, and with shaky hands. Those smiles are truly beautiful and Kenma would do anything to protect them.

The two people who managed to capture the stoic omega's heart are Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. When they met during their first year of high school and his second year, it took Kenma almost an entire semester to come to terms with his own feelings and to let go of the ones he had buried for his childhood best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. Now four years after graduating from college, they live together happily and Kenma really wants to murder his alarm clock more than ever. Luckily the damn device didn't wake up his sleeping lovers.

Kenma can’t shake the feeling that he's been incredibly blessed with having Shouyou and Tobio in his life as lovers and friends. He thinks God has sent him two angels for him to cherish and love forever after finding out Tetsurou has two lovers of his own. He never imagined falling in love with anyone, but life clearly had other plans. The omega never fails to notice the simplest things that cause Tobio's cheeks to become rosy red in seconds or things that make Shouyou smile brighter than the sun. Every single feature makes Kenma's heart flutter with pride, especially knowing such beautiful people are his mates.   
  
Shouyou has fluffy orange hair and thin eyebrows, untrimmed at the edges that remind Kenma that his alpha is as manly and handsome as he is irresistibly cute. A flawless complexion aside from the eye bags under his eyes that tell Kenma of tears unspoken and unshed—not because they are signs of weakness but because there are better things to do than to wallow in pity and self-deprecation. Shouyou's lashes are long and thick, resting against rounded, plump cheeks—the gentlest hint of his rather large appetite for just about anything especially if Tobio is the one cooking. 

His ever-smiling mouth is open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of his chest, still deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights.The lines of care and toil has smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet around his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and Shouyou is breathing deeply and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body are totally at peace. 

Not a single or spasm and there is barely any movement of his toned chest rising and falling with each intake of air signifies the depth of his oblivion. This is a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself. It's rejuvenating to the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil. Kenma really loves watching everything his lover does even when he is fast asleep like he is now.

Then there's Kageyama Tobio.

Not a single feature can pinpoint why Tobio is so handsome, though his eyes come close. People often speak about his royal blue color, as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade if they were to change. From them comes intensity, honesty, and a rare gentleness. Perhaps this is what it means to be the gentleman Tobio grew into, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways. What he is, what is beautiful about him, comes from deep within; it makes girls and boys want to feel how his lips move in a kiss, how his hands follow the curves of their bodies despite them not knowing Tobio is actually an omega. As each year passes the lines will deepen upon his face, he will be handsome still, as if his soul shines through his skin.

He is a man of any person's dreams. Tobio has smooth flawless skin, which is like a sheet of well done silky cloth. His royal blues are under his short raven black hair, glint under the moonlight. His high-bridged nose perfectly sits between his two eyes. Even his soft sharp lips are very attractive and captivating. Every muscle is carved to perfection as if God has created Tobio himself. One look and both women and men swoon at the sight of Tobio no matter their sexual preferences. It only takes a single word that passes from his lips has even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever could imagine was naturally possible.

_ Shouyou and Tobio really are beautiful… _

Kenma suddenly looks out the window as the large glowing sphere rises slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small suburban town. His eyes stare out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changes, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbs higher and higher into the sky. But as beautiful as the morning was, its beauty is nothing compared to the sleeping angels in his bed.

Kenma gazes out the window a little longer before returning his eyes to his mates, especially towards Tobio who is heavily pregnant. Tobio's skin is stretched taut over a bump on his stomach. He holds his hands around it, cradling it like he would the baby within. It’s larger than he expected- about the size of a large watermelon. Tobio's body is a little chubbier than it normally is, and neither Kenma or Shouyou couldn't be happier. 

Kenma couldn't be more excited for the birth of their daughter, he even wants to help pick out her name. Without moving too much, Kenma carefully brushes soft orange bangs away from his alpha's face and places a tender kiss on his forehead before doing the same thing to his fellow omega. It took a long time for Kenma to feel comfortable with giving affection openly and without an incentive or complaint. 

He's thankful Tobio and Shouyou never complained about having to initiate cuddling or even kissing while others would have been quick to leave Kenma for being closed off. Before Kenma realizes it, tired sapphire eyes are staring directly at him fondly. Tobio smiles tiredly and places his hand on his mate's cheek, tenderly caressing Kenma's soft skin. 

“You're staring...” Tobio says sheepishly and an adorable light blush forms on his face, earning a quiet chuckle from the handsome man in front of him.

“I'm sorry, Tobio. I'm allowed to stare at the most beautiful people in the world.” Kenma whispers fondly and presses their lips together tenderly.

“Shut up...” Tobio snickers between chaste kisses, smiling from ear to ear before reluctantly pulling away when their baby presses against his bladder again. “Baby, can't you let mommy kiss your other mama in peace? You barely let me sleep last night.”

Kenma feels his heart swell and melt at the sight of Tobio playfully scolding his stomach while waddling to the bathroom like a cute duckling. Kenma then sits up and smiles fondly, letting his gaze linger until Tobio is in the bathroom that's attached to their bedroom and his mind starts drifting to their anniversary eight months ago. 

_ Tobio hates to admit it, but he really is cute. _

“Shouyou? Kenma? I'm stuck…” Tobio calls from the bathroom which snaps Kenma out of his half asleep stupor and Shouyou out of a dead sleep as they scramble to get to their mate.

“Stuck? How are you-” Shouyou stops his words when he takes in the sight of his pregnant boyfriend unable to lift himself up since he's so exhausted from the baby. 

"Not a fucking word, dumbass! Just help me up!" Tobio hisses at his alpha despite blushing up to his ears, feeling more than mortified over not being able to do everything himself, forget about asking for help. "Don't laugh either!!"

It takes everything in Shouyou not to laugh as he and Kenma help Tobio off the toilet seat, taking off his boxers for him instead of putting them on so the omega doesn't put any strain on his body. Now that Kenma and Shouyou are face to face with a beautiful round stomach, Shouyou gently lifts Tobio's shirt and tenderly kisses the omega's stomach while Kenma stands and kisses Tobio's lips sweetly.

"I didn't say anything! But, Tobio, I  _ really  _ want your slick while I can enjoy it." Shouyou chuckles quietly, loving the sharp inhale that reaches his ears before helping Tobio back on their bed. "Can I?"

"Go ahead… Shouyou, you stupid horny alpha…" Tobio grumbles but spreads his legs for his mate nonetheless. 

The alpha then drapes his tongue out from his mouth and glides it between Tobio's pussy lips in a tantalizingly slow manner, smirking to himself at how something so simple turns his lover into putty in his hands. The quiet gasp Tobio lets out the moment he feels a finger penetrate his slick soaked hole goes right to Shouyou's groin. Tobio is trying to keep his voice down, but the volume of his moans suddenly increase in volume when he feels Kenma's lips wrap around his cock right above his clit.

“Fuck…S-Shou, K-Kenma, ahh~ p-please don't stop…” Tobio whimpers as he's helpless to move himself and submits to the overwhelming pleasure his mates are causing.

If his stomach wasn't in the way, Tobio's hands would be holding back his mates' hair. Tobio usually holds back his own moans even with how incredible Shouyou and Kenma always make him feel, but he's determined not to be too loud though it isn't working. A familiar pool of heat forms in Tobio's gut as his orgasm is getting closer, especially now that Shouyou is fucking him with that dexterous tongue while Kenma is sucking every inch of his cock. Shouyou carefully holds Tobio still as he tries to squirm, well tries to, and vigorously flicks his tongue over his mate's entrance smirking to himself when the omega moans his name loudly as he cums. 

Shouyou kisses Tobio's twitching hole after swallowing the slick that touches his tongue before putting boxers on his pregnant omega, smiling fondly when he looks at Tobio to find him fast asleep, disheveled from his squirming attempts and from his orgasm. Shouyou's milk chocolate brown eyes land on Kenma after and he smiles brightly, placing a kiss onto the omega's forehead. 

"Let's let Tobio sleep. He needs the rest." Shouyou whispers and tucks Tobio back into bed with Kenma's help, rushing off to brush his teeth before joining his other mate in the kitchen. 

"Tobio looks cute all round like that, but I'm sure he's uncomfortable." Kenma comments softly and hops onto the kitchen counter, flashing a soft smile and making space between his legs for Shouyou to come closer to him. 

Shouyou doesn't answer with words when Kenma's hands begin stroking his hair. It doesn't take long for the two of them to get comfortable with Shouyou's face pressed against Kenma's chest so his omega can have room to touch his fluffy tresses. The soft and lush curls feel phenomenal under the omega's smooth fingers. Kenma can’t help but savor the way each strand glides between his digits as he caresses Shouyou's cloud like hair.

Even though he's been told by a doctor many times, Kenma still wishes he was able to conceive as easily as Tobio had. He won't admit it out loud, but he too wants to have a baby with their alpha. Pushing aside the negative thoughts, he continues to stroke Shouyou's cat fur-like hair especially after hearing a low rumbling against his chest that resembles purring. A fond smile creeps onto the omega's face and he doesn't flinch when he feels arms wrapping around his waist or when he's pulled closer somehow.

"Mm, I feel like a cat… this is so good." Shouyou murmurs against Kenma's chest, not realizing how jumbled his words sound but also not caring since it's just the two of them right now.

"You'd be the most energetic cat ever if you were a cat." Kenma responds quietly, reluctantly moving one hand away to answer his phone in case it was a call from work. 

_Man, I have beautiful mates…._ Shouyou thinks and decides a little getaway might be good for the three of them, especially for Tobio who's been wanting to enjoy the beach before he's put on bed rest. 

After eventually enjoying a silent breakfast and putting aside a plate for Tobio, Kenma grabs his switch and gets comfy on the corner of their sofa. Shouyou likes watching Kenma play video games, read, work on a computer, sketch something or anything else that totally engrosses him. Shouyou thinks it's the sexiest thing when he's totally wrapped up or consumed in something that isn't him. 

Observing every movement either of his mates always makes Shouyou feel at ease but also aroused.

Knowing he shouldn't disturb Kenma, the orange haired man lays on top of his lover and rests his head on Kenma’s chest so he can wrap his arms around the other’s waist. Shouyou usually isn't one for silence, but silence turns him on when it's just him and his attractive gamer. _ I want to touch Kenma...make him feel good, too… _

Their eyes meet after Kenma puts his switch down and his fragile yet sturdy hands gently cup his alpha's cheeks, running his fingers over both cheeks tenderly. He doesn't say it with words often, but Kenma truly loves Shouyou. Kenma is leaning on the armrest as Shouyou moves closer. One hand around his waist, the other behind his head. Then, their lips meet for a tender, deep kiss. Both getting lost in the feeling of the other's lips. Their lips melt together like mountain snow under the summer sun. Melting into a peaceful puddle of love and kindness.

Shouyou then touches his boyfriend’s hair and feels its softness caresses his fingers like a gentle summer breeze. Blonde-tipped locks stretch out as he moves them through his fingers, then laying back into place perfectly. Shouyou has never touched anything that feels so soft and alluring before until he was given the privilege of petting Tobio and Kenma's heads. The mere smell of Kenma’s locks intoxicates him, making Shouyou want to caress it more. Never was anything so beautiful and alluring. He strokes it lovingly and wants to embrace his lover more.

“Mm…” Kenma practically purrs as he leans into the touch, melting from the tenderness radiating off his alpha's calloused hand.

Kenma is not only losing his train of thought, he's losing all coordination and slowly succumbing to the sensations as he watches his mate place tender kisses down his neck and collarbone as their clothes are being removed slowly. He's unraveling from Shouyou's kisses and caresses and Kenma feels like he's melting as slick starts to leak onto the couch. The world is fading, draining of all color but Shouyou, standing in the sunlight once their eyes meet.

“Shouyou...put it in…” Kenma whispers through his lustful haze, giving himself to Shouyou completely like he's always done since they started dating each other and Tobio.

"You're so sexy, Kenma." Shouyou whispers and hikes his mate's legs over his shoulders, shuddering from the tightness after sliding his throbbing cock inside Kenma's vagina carefully. 

Kenma can feel every loving thrust each time Shouyou slides into him and feels every time Shouyou pulls out so only the tip remains inside. All of the breathy moans the omega lets out come from him enjoying and savoring every time their hips slammed against each other, making it difficult for Kenma to control himself especially because he doesn't want to disturb Tobio. Every kiss Shouyou places onto Kenma's lips or onto his neck, melts into a puddle of pleasure and pure love.

Feeling Shouyou's knot swelling inside him may just be Kenma's favorite sensation, knowing that Tobio feels the same exact way. The extra stretch was uncomfortable in the beginning of their relationship, but now he can just enjoy it without any pain or discomfort. Kenma quickly wraps his legs around his alpha's waist, finding himself smiling at one love of his life. 

_ I really love them… _

Driving to the beach with a pregnant person is far from comfortable. Between the many bathroom stops and stops for snacks, it takes the three lovers twice the time it normally would take to reach the beach. Tobio breathes a sigh of relief once he's able to remove his seatbelt, rubbing his baby bump gently as a silent apology for suffocating the baby within.

"We're finally here… I couldn't sit in the car any longer." Tobio grumbles but he's more than happy to be on vacation with his mates. "I felt bad for wearing a seatbelt."

"It was tough with the baby, huh?" Kenma asks softly and rests a hand on Tobio's lower back, guiding the taller omega inside while Shouyou grabs their bags. He can tell how exhausted Tobio is by the way he's struggling to walk straight as they step into their rental beach house. "Why don't you take a nap while Shouyou and I unpack?"

"Yeah! Kenma's right, you deserve some rest. Let us pamper you, Tobio!!" Shouyou exclaims proudly and flashes a wide grin, eagerly carrying their suitcases to the bedroom. 

"A nap…" Tobio murmurs, finding himself struggling to stay awake as much as he wants to. All of his thoughts and concerns slowly melt away once Tobio feels his eyes grow heavy. "Just for a few minutes."

"He's so cute…" Shouyou finds himself whispering to Kenma once everything is placed inside the bedroom, watching Tobio lay across the couch cradling his stomach like he would with their baby. 

Kenma nods and watches Shouyou carefully drape a light blanket over Tobio, smiling fondly as he thinks about what it would be like to carry another life.  _ Maybe I should look into fertility options when we get home.  _ Kenma thinks to himself as he grabs a sheet before he walks out of the house so Tobio can sleep, stepping onto the sand carefully. 

"Kenma? You shouldn't forget sunscreen or else you'll get sunburned again!" Shouyou calls from the front step before rushing to catch up with his other omega with a bottle of sunscreen in one hand and with a beach umbrella in the other.

"Shouyou, can you put some on me then?" Kenma asks with a slight grin on his face, laying out the sheet and wiping the sand off his feet before sitting on it. He rolls over to help his mate set up the umbrella, observing the way Shouyou's muscles flex and clench as he forces the base underneath the sand.

"Of course! I don't want you to get sunburned like the last time we went on vacation." Shouyou declares with a hardy laugh and takes a seat behind Kenma after wiping sand off his feet as well. "You burn so easily."

_ Not all of us tan so easily, Shouyou.  _ Kenma rolls his eyes before a fond smile creeps onto his face, finding himself melting not from the sun but from the sensation of his alpha's hands caressing his back and hips to apply sunscreen to his skin. A needy yet barely audible whine escapes his lips and Kenma covers his flustered face in embarrassment, knowing Shouyou won't leave that sound alone for a while. 

"Kenma? That was so cute! I love the adorable sounds you make~" Shouyou laughs handsomely and just wraps his arms around Kenma's shoulders, admiring the view of the ocean for a moment then remembering he needs to protect his own skin. "Can you help me?"

"Ah, your back. Let's switch." Kenma responds quietly, shaking away the embarrassment once Shouyou moves to sit between his legs. His hands move on their own as soon as he starts the not-so tedious task of caressing Shouyou's muscular back.

Shouyou is half shadow, every muscle on his torso flowing from the light into the dark. He's a living work of art with his sun kissed skin so tempting to touch and every move he makes gives away his strength. 

His body is drool-worthy beyond words. Shouyou has a chiseled chest and the skin on it is glowing healthily in ways Kenma didn't think was possible. His abdominals are sculptured to perfection as his six-packs pop, instantly giving off the impression that he came out of a Calvin Klein shoot. The alpha's biceps are nearly the size of Kenma's head yet lean and his triceps can easily be compared to rare diamonds which makes Kenma squirm from pure arousal if he stares for too long.

_ Shouyou is way too sexy and he definitely knows it. I blame Kuroo and Bokuto-san for teaching him how to flaunt his good looks. _

By the time Tobio comes out to join them, Kenma's skin is redder than a tomato despite applying sunscreen over and over again. Whereas Shouyou's skin is a perfect shade of bronze like the gods painted his skin themselves. Tobio can't help but shake his head at the obvious differences between his mates' skin, fighting back laughter the best he can. Tobio can't take it anymore after seeing a stripe across Kenma's forehead where a towel was resting and his heavenly laughter finally escapes. The sound echoes around and it instantly announces his presence, causing Kenma to become redder than his own sunburn. 

"Ugh..." Kenma groans softly and covers his forehead immediately once Shouyou starts laughing too, grumbling and just stomping back inside the beach house to cool off in a cold shower.

"K-Kenma, wait!! We won't laugh anymore!" Shouyou shouts after Kenma, trying not to laugh even more before he notices Tobio isn't next to him anymore. "Tobio?"

There is a beautiful retreating sun casting over the calm sea as Tobio walks towards the ocean. Its radiant light shines onto the gentle water in the distant horizon. A small flock of birds are flying delicately over the breathtaking scenery. Those beaming rays of sunshine caress his skin along with a gentle breeze as it makes its descent. It's making him feel like he's in heaven. The tender sways of the palm trees and the sounds of dolphins frolicking in and out of the water are simply captivating. Tobio carefully sits on the exotic black sand and allows the ocean wash over his feet here and there. 

The salty scent of the ocean causes him to feel at peace. A warm sensation shoots through his body and it almost brings tears to his eyes. Running his hands through the majestic sand once more, Tobio attempts to force himself to get up but ultimately he's stuck.

"Ugh, not again." Tobio groans in frustration and feels his face heat up, knowing he's as red as Kenma's sunburn and hating that he needs help getting back up. "Shouyou…"

"Again?" Shouyou snickers as he immediately rushes over to help Tobio off the sand, even taking the time to brush sand off his lover's butt and legs. "Let's get you inside before you get burned like Kenma did earlier."

"It's not that sunny out anymore." Tobio retorts without any bite behind his words, staring at the wide ocean before his eyes. "Just for a bit. I wamt to see the ocean since I slept longer than expected."

"If you stumble, I'm taking you inside." Shouyou frowns as he wraps an around Tobio's waist to keep his omega steady nonetheless. The last thing he wants is Tobio falling over because of the ocean.

The sand beneath Tobio's feet glitters brightly during the sunset and the bright specks of umbrellas that dotted the seashore during the summertime are completely gone for the day. All of the sand castles and buckets and children playing happily along the shore are gone too. This newly empty beach is lonely and almost frightening, but oddly comforting. The sea's now dark and turbulent seeming as though it's hiding some deep secret beneath its murky waters. 

A few yards away, two seagulls are standing still, ominously gazing at the ocean's surf. Their stillness is unsettling as Tobio remembers the seagulls that once tried to steal his family's food when he was young enough to remember his parents. The sky above him is gray and stony, such a contrast to the bright sunshine that was shining on Tobio just yesterday. He walks to the edge of the shore and stands mesmerized by the dark ocean. 

_ The ocean seems angry now _ . It crashes into the seaside and Tobio doesn't flinch away from the cold water like most people would. A few seconds later, another crash comes forward. This time almost knocking him over and Shouyou immediately decides he's had enough.

"Okay, time to go inside!!" Shouyou declares and lifts Tobio bridal style to prevent any complaints, grinning proudly while effortlessly carrying his pregnant mate inside their rental beach house.

"Shouyou!? P-Put me down, you dumbass!!" Tobio shrieks when he's swept off his feet, immediately wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck while Kenma is recording them from the shady porch. "K-Kenma, not you too!"

"Sorry, Love. You look really cute flustered in Shouyou's arms and it's revenge for laughing at my sunburn." Kenma snickers as he stops the video once Tobio is on the ground again, hunching over slightly to place a tender kiss to the baby bump in front of him. "We need a name for our princess."

"Melody." Tobio says immediately, watching his mates blink in confusion before waddling up to their master bathroom knowing they're going to follow him.

"Melody? From The Little Mermaid 2?" Shouyou inquires while walking behind Tobio, making sure the tall omega doesn't lose his balance.

"Yeah… I want our baby girl to be a little independent while still being our princess. She'll unfortunately make bad decisions as she grows, but nothing is completely unfixable. Whatever adventure she chooses, she'll always have us to help pick her up if she falls..." Tobio explains fondly, beginning to idly caress his stomach as if he's telling their baby girl how much he loves her through his touch. "What? Shou, are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying! I-I just got sand in my eyes." Shouyou hiccups from the beautiful explanation and even notices Kenma is tearing up a little; neither of them were prepared for that explanation.  _ Why is Tobio so blissfully unaware of how cute he is!? _

"Tobio, that was really beautiful. Hinata Melody it is, huh?" Kenma finally speaks up as he and Shouyou help Tobio sink into the perfectly cool water in the tub. Once they learned hot water can be harmful to the baby during pregnancy, Tobio has been refusing to take a hot shower or bath which doesn't bother anyone.

Shouyou climbs in afterwards and sits right behind Tobio, placing a tender kiss onto his omega's shoulder and not bothering to hide his bright smile. Even Kenma is smiling over how beautiful Tobio looks right now, baby bump and all. Speaking of Tobio, he's absolutely melting from the gentle caresses on his stomach and tilts his head backwards to rest it on Shouyou's shoulder, soaking up the attention. 

"This feels nice…" Tobio exhales fondly before gasping suddenly when he feels fingers rubbing his lower lips, teasing his hole lightly. "K-Kenma…"

"Just lean against Shouyou and relax. I'll take care of you." Kenma instructs softly as he climbs into the large tub too, knowing Shouyou won't let anything happen to Tobio and slipping two fingers into his omegan mate.

It's taking every ounce of Shouyou's willpower not to take both mates to bed and knot the both of them. However his self control is slowly slipping with Tobio's breathy moans right next to his ear and with Kenma's slight smirk since he's responsible for those lustful sounds. Shouyou knows he can't fuck Tobio in the tub, but it's getting difficult to control himself when his cock is getting harder by the second.

"Mm, c-can we continue in bed? My legs are getting sore from this position…" Tobio requests shyly and blushes a little, hoping he didn't just crush the entire mood and allowing his mates to guide him to his feet by leaning on them for support. 

"You didn't ruin anything, Tobio. Your comfort comes first." Kenma promises with a whisper and helps Shouyou dry off Tobio from head to toe before they dry themselves. He wanted to get into bed before his fingers pruned from being in the bath anyway so Tobio wanting to move is perfect. "Let's get you to bed so I can make you feel good."

Tobio's jaw hangs open and he inhales sharply with relief when he feels Kenma pushing inside him as soon as they get to bed. He has to take a few deep breaths in order to calm himself enough to adjust to the pleasant intrusion. Kenma strokes his omega mate's cock slowly as he rolls his hips tantalizingly slow on purpose, gradually picking up the pace and eventually pounding into Tobio in a way that won't cause any discomfort. 

It feels like all he sees his white and stars when Tobio finally releases, not noticing that his semen makes a mess on his stomach when he feels himself being filled with Kenma's hot essence. He pants vigorously while trying to catch his breath only to be pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. Once their eyes meet, Kenma's eyes widen when he feels Shouyou slide into him from behind.

"Mm, Shouyou, you got tired of waiting?" Kenma asks softly and rests his hands beside Tobio's head on both sides, not minding that he can't pull out of Tobio just yet. 

"You know I don't like waiting too long." Shouyou snickers and places a kiss onto Kenma's cheeks, reaching out and holding one of Tobio's hands with a smile before snapping his hips forward which pushes Kenma deeper inside Tobio.

Every deep thrust Shouyou gives Kenma is driving all of their senses wild in the best way possible and it allows the three of them to drown in each other. Blueberry, bergamot, and cherry blossom blend perfectly in the room as their scents flood the air, and Shouyou has always been addicted to this mix. He could drown in his mates' scents for the rest of his life.

Kenma can feel every languid thrust and feels every inch inside Tobio's vagina. The breathy moans the omegas let out come from them enjoying and savoring every time their hips slammed against each other makes Shouyou prouder than words can describe. Every kiss Shouyou places onto Kenma's lips or onto Tobio's, melts into a puddle of pleasure and pure love as the three of them grow closer to their release.

Gentle moans and the aroma of their activities eventually fill the room as they continue to make love to each other until they all reach their peaks. The sensation of Shouyou's knot swelling inside him still drives Kenma's senses into oblivion, especially since he's been craving the extra stretch this entire vacation. After carefully getting comfortable without jostling his knot too much, Shouyou hides his wide smile against the claim mark on the nape as he thinks:

_ Tomorrow is the day! I'm so nervous and excited.  _

Pregnancy cravings are both cute and incredibly frightening to Shouyou and Kenma once they sit at a comfy table at a beachside restaurant the next evening. Watching Tobio ask their waiter for extremely unique food combinations, from peanut butter on a bacon cheeseburger to curry buns with pickles and cherries inside. That's not even half of the things the omega wanted to eat. In Shouyou and Kenma's minds, Tobio is just eating for two and for safety reasons, they will not question what the other is eating.

"Mmm, this is really good..." Tobio hums contently when he's eventually eating, shoveling bites of his various dishes into his mouth with a happy gusto. His cheeks heat up quickly at the sound of Kenma's gentle chuckle. "What?"

"You really are beautiful, Tobio, even when you're scarfing down your food." Shouyou teases lightly yet he's smiling fondly, taking a bite out of his own food happily and melting from the juicy meat.

"Jeez… anyway, I have to pee so damn badly." Tobio grumbles despite blushing up to his ears over how fondly his mates are talking about him, feeling more than grateful when Kenma offers to go with him. Since he's getting close to his due date, he gets too tired to pick himself up when he goes to the bathroom. "Sorry for the trouble, Kenma."

"Don't be sorry. You're pregnant, it's not a big deal." Kenma responds and holds Tobio's hand gently, lacing their fingers together and walking with him to the bathroom. 

Once Tobio and Kenma are out of sight, Shouyou quickly pulls a small black velvet ring box out of his inside suit pocket and sucks in a shaky breath when he looks at the small box that's now in his hand, feeling his throat constrict. Panic rises like a virus spreading throughout his body. Will they say yes? He suddenly doesn’t know how to speak. Or walk. He can't find the right words to say and his palms are clammy, and it was all he could do to stop himself from wanting to knot his fingers together.

Nerves are shocking Shouyou's body still and he's mentally practicing a certain mini speech that he wrote weeks before this trip. All of his love is about to be poured out, making Shouyou pray he doesn't get tongue tied asking a very important question. When chocolate brown eyes land on Tobio and Kenma coming back to their outdoor table, Shouyou knows it's now or never.

"Man, the bathroom was farther away than I thought." Tobio chuckles but he sighs in relief once he's sitting down again and rests a hand on his stomach to keep himself balanced when he leans back on the chair. "I've never felt so out of shape before."

"You can't do anything too strenuous yet, Tobio. Doctor's orders, don't make me call Tooru-san." Shouyou threatens lightly and rubs Tobio's stomach soothingly, swallowing his worry after seeing his mate look so happy to be off his feet and giving himself a mental pep talk.

_ It's now or never. You can do this!!! _

"Tobio, Kenma, meeting you two has been the best thing to have ever happened to me. I never imagined I was capable of falling in love, but you changed that in a heartbeat." Shouyou begins and hasn't noticed all eyes are on them now or else he would have clammed up. "I love everything about you and would love to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby on the way. Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma, will you marry me?"

Shouyou's face heats up even more and opens the ring box, revealing two beautiful diamond rings with rubies embedded in one for Kenma and the other has sapphires for Tobio. Tobio immediately wells up in tears of joy, unable to form proper words and just nodding quickly. This took him by complete surprise, and it’s making him happy and emotional. Everyone in the room starts to applaud them and smiles spread across the room like wildfire.

"Y-Yes, fucking yes! Put the rings on us please." Tobio says between his tears, waiting for Shouyou to put the ring on him before apologizing to the shocked waiter for his foul language. "I-I love you so so much though you're making me cry, you dumbass."

"Shouyou… yes from me, too." Kenma whispers as his eyes fill with tears as well, holding out his left hand so Shouyou can slide a ring onto his finger. When the other ring is on Tobio, they both trap Shouyou in an embrace. "We love you so much…"

"I love you guys, too, more than anything in the world." Shouyou says with a bright smile, not expecting the owner to give them Tobio's meal for free and just paying for the rest of the bill. "Let's get back to the beach house so we can relax before we go home."

"My feet are swollen again." Tobio grumbles once they're outside the restaurant, not complaining for once when Shouyou just lifts him off the ground bridal style and kisses his cheek gently. "If you get tired from carrying me, you can put me down."

"Tobio, you're far from heavy. Let me spoil you. I was spoiling Kenma most of the day yesterday." Shouyou snickers and winks at Kenma as he walks with Tobio in his arms, feeling on top of the world. "I can't wait for our baby, too. She's going to be beautiful like Tobio."

"Hopefully she's going to be bright like Shouyou." Tobio snickers at the squint on Kenma’s face, suddenly remembering that he's known Shouyou longer and got used to the brightness fairly quickly. "I'd prefer if she didn't have my old temper."

"That just means she'll be incredibly feisty and stubborn, but easily flustered." Kenma adds and holds the door to their beach house open, waiting for Shouyou and Tobio to go inside before coming in. "I almost don't want to go back tomorrow, but Tobio wants Tooru-san to be the one delivering the baby."

The drive back home the next morning is just as long as the ride to the beach was. Frequent bathroom stops have become a normal thing amongst all of them, but despite the protests Tobio still feels bad for dragging out the drive. Even stepping into their home has become a challenge for Tobio and he can't wait to walk around without the extra weight making him waddle around like a duckling.

It takes a few minutes for both Tobio and Kenma to make it upstairs so the two of them can get some sleep before the trip to the hospital tomorrow morning. However, they may have to go tonight in case Melody decides she doesn't want to wait anymore. Whatever the case may be, Shouyou is just glad his mates are getting some form of rest since it's going to be a long day tomorrow. 

It's rare for Shouyou to have alone time since one of his mates is always by his side whenever he sits on the couch like he is now, but it doesn't last very long when he hears Tobio suddenly screaming his name and not in a good way either. He rushes right back upstairs, feeling his jaw drop at the wet mess on the bed. 

"Let's go. My water just fucking broke." Tobio groans and doesn't bother with pants since they're coming off anyway. 

"Okay, you can do this." Shouyou says, trying to remain calm before he hurries out, knowing Kenma is following him and Tobio with the packed overnight bag. "Melody is eager to come out, huh?"

Every contraction is excruciating, causing Tobio to whimper and groan as the three of them start heading to the local hospital. As excited as he is to hold their beautiful baby, he never wants to experience this again for a really long time.

After seeing Tobio calm down, everything around him is closing in. He can feel his breath begin to shake again as it increasingly gets faster. He's going through his next contraction, but once it passes he slowly becomes the only calm one in this situation. Tobio's contractions slowly start becoming more frequent a few hours later. The omega feels the baby trying to push itself out of his womb with each contraction. He feels so blessed to have his fiancé by his side, yet it's also a curse because Shouyou is more of a wreck than the one giving birth.

In a matter of hours, Tobio is carefully their daughter to his chest and he looks disheveled beyond words. He's sore as well as exhausted, but the joy he's feeling right now trumps it all. Tears slowly begin to run down Tobio's cheeks and when he looks up at Shouyou, he's met with a tender kiss immediately. 

The happiness bubbling inside Tobio is infectious. It starts as a tingle in his fingers and toes, much like the feeling he experiences when he is anxious, but instead of worrisome it's warm. Tobio feels it pass through him like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of his day to leave him completely refreshed inside. As the wave fades, the omega savors the loving beat of his daughter's heart and promises to protect it with all of his might.

"Melody is beautiful… absolutely beautiful." Shouyou whispers and smiles through his own tears, quickly asking a nurse if their other mate can come to see them. Once his eyes land on Kenma, he smiles brighter than the sun. "Kenma, our baby girl…"

"She's perfect." Kenma finishes and presses a gentle kiss onto Tobio's lips, tenderly caressing Melody's soft cheek before letting her hold his finger. It's a loving feeling either of them will grow tired of. "I should tell my mom and Kuroo before they cause a riot in the hospital."

"Can you guys call Miwa? She's been waiting to hear when Melody was born." Tobio requests softly and yawns a little, gently handing Melody to Shouyou and smiling warmly at the immediate bond. He truly is grateful that there weren't complications during the birth and that they now have a healthy baby girl. "I'm so tired…"

"Get some sleep, you deserve it." Kenma responds and smiles softly when Tobio immediately falls asleep afterwards, returning his focus on Shouyou and little Melody while thinking he's one of the luckiest men on earth and how eager he is to get pregnant himself. 

_ I can't wait to make our family bigger, but I don't mind waiting a little longer. For now, Melody is going to enjoy her new life with us. _

While most believe a quiet house with a child under ten is a bad thing, which isn't always the case in the Hinata household because Melody is a quiet little girl until Shouyou is around. Tobio snorts a little at a sudden weight on his chest while he is watching the news on a rare day off, looking down to find Melody laying on top of him watching the news with him comfortably. Of course Tobio doesn't have the heart to move her, so instead he gently rubs his daughter's back lovingly with one hand while his other arm holds Melody still. It's pretty rare to have a peaceful moment like this, and Tobio doesn't want it to end.

Melody is one years old now and she's always running around before her tiny legs give out which leads to her falling over. The little girl is wearing a handmade sundress. Its light skirt flows out above her knees showing off her slightly chunky legs. She truly is a beautiful child. Her hair is the color of bright orange like her father that's flowing loosely onto her ears and beautiful royal blue eyes with hints of silver in them. Whenever Melody smiles, the world would sigh with contentment. Whenever she laughs, the world would laugh with her. And whenever she cries, the whole world would want to comfort her.

"Hey, pretty girl. Are you comfortable ?" Tobio asks softly and gently lifts one hand to idly caress Melody's small back, melting when her breathing gets slower and it's not long before she's fast asleep. She babbles mostly other than saying Mama, Dada, or Papa, but she's starting to understand more since Tobio talks to her more than his usual amount of speech from the moment he found out he was expecting.

Melody's small mouth is slightly open, breathing, matching the steady rise and fall of her chest, deep in slumber in a world full of dreams and delights.The lines of care and toil have smoothed and virtually disappeared while the crows feet around her eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and Melody is breathing smoothly and relaxed. All the muscles in her and her body are totally at peace.

Not a single spasm and there is barely any movement of her tiny chest rising and falling with each intake of air signifies the depth of Melody's oblivion. This is a body completely at peace, at rest, at one with itself. It's rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil. Tobio can watch Melody sleep forever, wanting to burn this beautiful sight deep into his memory and never forget it. He's so lost in his loving haze, he doesn't notice his alpha's presence. 

Shouyou could swear he's still dreaming as he steps into the living room. Seeing one of his mates and precious daughter asleep on the couch snuggled up together is the cutest thing ever. He quickly takes a picture of this adorable moment on his phone to send it to Kenma and kneels by the couch, smiling and gently petting Melody's soft hair as she sleeps.

"I'll wait for her to wake up before taking her on our jog." Shouyou whispers and smiles at Tobio this time, leaning closer and placing a tender kiss onto his omega's lips. He's madly in love with his mates and their little princess; they're his whole world. 

"Yeah, she would cry if you went jogging without her." Kenma whispers out of nowhere and carefully lifts Tobio's legs so he can sit next to his mate, letting those beautiful long legs lay across his lap and idly caressing them. 

"Mhm, Shouyou spoils Melody more than us. That's a lot." Tobio chuckles quietly and tries not to make too much noise, not wanting to wake up Melody just yet. He can't get enough of his princess falling asleep in his arms, never wanting that habit to end even as she gets older. "I almost don't want her to grow up."

_ She's too precious to grow up. Stay this tiny forever.  _

All three adults hold their breaths to stop their conversation when they see Melody squirm in an attempt to get comfortable, not wanting to risk waking her up from her nap too early. However they're unsuccessful because Melody's doe-like eyes are just staring at the three of them. When she recognizes Shouyou's running outfit, Melody squeaks happily and latches onto Shouyou immediately. 

"Dada!" Melody cheers before bursting into a giggle fit as she's lifted with ease, suddenly laughing a little louder when her sides get tickled lightly. 

"Let's get you ready, pretty girl! Mama and I are going for a run." Shouyou coos and skillfully slips Melody into the baby pouch, holding her still while Tobio makes sure she's nice and secure. "We're going to go far today! Are you excited?"

The happiness coming from Melody's sudden squeal is infectious. It starts as a tingle in Shouyou's fingers and toes. He can feel it pass through his entire body like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of a typical day to leave the alpha feeling refreshed inside. As the wave fades he savors the memory of its gentle touch. Shouyou would definitely do anything and everything to protect the pure bundle of joy known as his daughter.

"Are we ready to go?" Tobio questions softly while leaning down to smooch Melody's cheek affectionately, smiling warmly at part of his whole world. He turns around to give Kenma a tender kiss before watching Shouyou playfully cover Melody's eyes so he can kiss Kenma, too. "We'll be back."

"Have fun. I have a conference call to make so I'll be in my study." Kenma responds with a smile and watches his family head out the front door, waving goodbye then shutting the door. 

_ They're so cute. Though Tobio's ass looks fantastic in those running shorts. _

The way Tobio jogs is like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. He glides across the pavement like eagles soaring across indigo skies and a herd of cheetahs racing through verdant meadows. His short raven locks are whipping back and forth behind him like a fiery tale with every step he takes. Shouyou loves watching Tobio jog and he loves jogging by his side even more. 

Melody's excited squeals and giggles only add fuel to the fire of their love for her. Ever since she was three months old, Shouyou has been putting her in a baby pouch and takes her with him everywhere even on his daily jogs. It's something he plans on doing until she's too big for the baby pouch. Tobio and Kenma absolutely adore how happy Shouyou and Melody get when preparing to go somewhere. 

Shouyou's eyes are flickering between Melody's cute face and Tobio's plump ass. Right before his eyes is his mate's plump, round ass that's jiggling with every step and Shouyou is more than grateful to be behind Tobio right now. If he wasn't holding the precious cargo, Shouyou would have slapped Tobio's gelatinous ass and not care about whatever consequences that will follow his action.

Pregnancy has done wonders to Tobio's ass, making Shouyou want another baby but he knows Tobio doesn't want to experience a second pregnancy for a while. Until that day comes, Shouyou will just enjoy the remaining baby fat before Tobio completely burns it off. If Kenma gets pregnant, Shouyou will be sure to give his plump butt the same amount of attention he gave Tobio's. The thought of Kenma waddling around beautifully round from pregnancy is beginning to make Shouyou feel aroused, but he doesn't want to get horny around the baby.

_ Don't get hard with Melody on your chest!! Think about Stingyshima scowling!  _

It seems like an endless jog because both Shouyou and Tobio barely broke a sweat. They ran through the boisterous city streets, through the business areas, and through the crowds. Soft birds are chirping before it becomes silence, peaceful families in their large beautiful homes coming together as the sun sets. By the time they return home, Kenma is sitting on the counter in their large kitchen drinking hot tea. It's not everyday where Kenma hops onto the counter without feeling lazy and asks Tobio or Shouyou to help him up first. 

"Welcome home. I made tea." Kenma says with a gentle smile, tilting his head back slightly for a better angle when Tobio hovers over to him first and letting a tender kiss be placed onto his lips. "Go shower, you two stink." 

"Kisses first! Right, Melody?" Shouyou snickers and grins with pride when Melody squeals her excitement as a response. She's only one years old and could bend one of the country’s best wing spikers over backwards in an instant. "Aha, an official order from the princess!"

"Papa!!" Melody cheers loudly before bursting into a giggle fit as Shouyou bounces her in the baby pouch, wiggling at the same time as her way of trying to enhance the bouncing.

"Ah, I can't refuse an official decree for kisses." Kenma teases flatly despite the small smile on his face while hopping off the counter, waiting for Shouyou to stop moving so he can swipe their daughter into his arms. "A kiss for the princess would be an honor."

"I, too, need to kiss the princess again." Tobio plays along and chuckles quietly, walking over towards his family and kissing Melody's cheek at the same time Kenma kisses the other. "But this princess has stinky Daddy sweat on her so she needs a bath also."

The squawk Shouyou lets out is beyond incoherent over the sweaty comment, but it's short lived when the most heavenly sound comes out of Tobio. It's not often to hear Tobio laugh without a care in the world. However both Kenma and Shouyou savor every time their mate can't control his sweet laughter, making them wish Tobio would laugh like that more often.

"Kenma, it's not fair… Tobio is way too beautiful for this world." Shouyou whines playfully on purpose so Tobio's face will become redder than a strawberry. He loves teasing both of his mates though it's harder to make Kenma feel flustered than it is with Tobio. "Melody's beautiful like him and my heart nearly explodes every time I look at them."

"I agree, Tobio is flawless and you're incredibly handsome. Now go shower, you both stink." Kenma adds and  _ winks  _ at his mates, trying to laugh at their shocked expressions before carrying Melody away to get her cleaned up.

_ They're going to be busy for a while. I'll tell them the good news later… or tomorrow. _

Shortly after, hot water quickly pours from the faucet, it drips down Shouyou's sides, filling his thoughts with both of his mates between his legs. The sensation of the steamy water adds fuel to the fire in his gut as his mind gives him a perfectly clear image of both Kenma and Tobio being in the shower with him. He can't help wondering how it would feel to have their velvet soft tongues gliding across every inch of Shouyou's cock from knot to tip at the same time. The thought alone makes Shouyou's dick stand straight at attention.

Shouyou shudders pleasantly when he wraps his hand around his throbbing length, starting out with a few languid strokes and actually letting out a quiet breathy moan. Despite the fact that both mates are in the house, Shouyou thinks about their fun last night as he took turns fucking the two of them. Every gasp, every moan, and every sound Tobio and Kenma made last night makes Shouyou squeeze the base of his cock above his knot to stop him from coming too quickly.

“Are you having fun without me, Shouyou?” Tobio's voice causes Shouyou to nearly jump out of his skin and it doesn't take long for the omega to get into the shower after seeing how hard Shouyou is. “You couldn't wait for me or Kenma, Dumbass. Have you had enough?"

“I could never have enough of you and Kenma.” Shouyou replies smoothly and grabs the back of both of Tobio's thighs, lifting the omega easily and holding him up effortlessly despite their height differences. “In fact, I want to take you as many times as I can before Kenma yells at us for taking too long.”

“If you don't fuck me right now then, you're going to sleep on the couch tonight.” Tobio says softly though a half hearted attempt to be intimidating. His attempt means nothing with his arms hooked around Shouyou's neck not only to hold on but to have the alpha closer to him. “I'll suck you off in bed later tonight, but now get  _ in  _ me."

The thought of having Tobio between his legs at work spikes up Shouyou's arousal, pushing it over the edge. He hesitates for a moment to recollect himself in order not to cum before fucking the beautiful man in his arms. Shouyou's pause doesn't go unnoticed at all and he just chuckles quietly at the impatient whine coming from Tobio.

_ What is he waiting f- _ “Mm, fuck, Babe.” Tobio's brain short circuits the second he feels Shouyou push into his slick hole as well as when he catches the pet name slip. His entire face heats up, but he doesn't have an opportunity to feel embarrassed as he feels his companion’s cock slide in and out of him.

“Babe, huh? I like it, it's new." Shouyou says with a smirk, placing kisses on Tobio's neck and avoiding the nape so there isn't an accidental bonding. “But say my name.”

“S-Shouyou…  _ harder _ .” Tobio moans out, tilting his head back and letting the hot water make his bangs stick to his face while the cool tiles rest against his crown. “ Please, Shouyou…”

Hearing the most feisty person he has ever met moan and beg is making is very difficult for Shouyou to concentrate on holding back. He knows he can't knot Tobio in the shower because his knot won't go down in time prior to Melody wanting more attention. It's only a matter of time before the little girl is going to waddle into the master bedroom with the intention of cuddling with all three parents. With that in mind, Shouyou grips Tobio's thighs a little tighter, picking up the pace and savoring how the ravenette's moans resonate in the bathroom.

Time comes to a screeching halt as their passion becomes hotter than the hot water pouring down their bodies. Tobio is on cloud nine, feeling indescribable pleasure and melting in Shouyou's arms. When Shouyou's knot starts to swell, it pushes Tobio over the edge and he clenches around his mate. Tobio's entire body is trembling from the intense orgasm that hits him like a truck, not fully listening to the high pitched cry of pure ecstasy escaping his lips. 

"Mm, are you okay?" Shouyou asks softly between placing kisses along Tobio's collarbone, eventually reaching for the shower knob to shut off the water.  _ Damn it, I forgot not to knot him in the shower… oh well, I love carrying Tobio around anyway. _

"We're stuck together, aren't we?" Tobio asks breathlessly and simply smiles at Shouyou, not bothering protesting their stuck situation and allowing himself to be carried to their bedroom where Kenma is conveniently waiting with his tablet. "Hey, Melody fell asleep after her bath?"

"She's definitely like Shouyou, a few moments in warm water then she's fast asleep." Kenma explains and puts his tablet aside once his mates lay next to him, not at all surprised that they're stuck together. It's happened to him and Shouyou plenty of times too. "You're going to make me feel empty now."

"Once I can pull out of Tobio, it'll be your turn, Kenma!" Shouyou promises with a bright grin, reaching over Tobio to hold one of Kenma's hands before kissing his palm tenderly. "I can't wait for you to be all round and pregnant like Tobio was. You'll be just as cute."

_ I want that too, Shouyou, but you have to know first.  _ "You'll have to keep fucking me until I get pregnant then, huh?" Kenma snickers quietly over the fire fueled determination radiating from Shouyou, wondering if he's just signed a contract to guarantee he won't be leaving this bed for the rest of the day. Then he remembers the most important news, but decides to wait for his mates to be able to separate before speaking again. "Ah, I have something important to say."

Nerves suddenly flare up inside of Kenma. An inky darkness engulfs the frail light, diminishing all happiness and bliss that has risen with the sun earlier. Now only silence lingers in the air as Kenma tries to find the right words to say. He suddenly in the claustrophobic space of his own negativity and waits for the signal from his, but a small sigh of anxiety leaps out of his mouth instead.

"Are you pregnant, Kenma?" Tobio questions softly to break the uncomfortable silence, flashing a soft smile and pulling his fellow omega into a tight hug after receiving a nod in response. "Your scent started smelling sweeter yesterday, but I wanted to make sure."

"Y-Yeah… I'm pregnant. We're having another baby." Kenma finally says after it takes all of his willpower not to hide and stay quiet. He's excited for the baby, but he's worried about their reactions. 

Anything done for pure and positive motivation can fill someone with happiness and begin healing, painful though that process can be. It's like waking from a nightmare that leaves a person covered in bruises and cut by knives. Yet from this emptying of the negative, listening to the yearning of wanting to be loved and the nurture, serenity comes, joy comes, laughter that comes with it. Kenma knows pain all too well, but he's been learning to enjoy all of the love Shouyou, Tobio, and even Melody drown him in. Soon there will be someone else to drown him in love and vice versa. 

"YES!!" Shouyou suddenly exclaims and pulls Kenma into a tight embrace, nearly crushing the omega with his biceps. The joy of becoming a father again immediately becomes overwhelming and he quickly decides to surprise his family tomorrow morning!

_ I'm going to make them breakfast!! Shouldn't be that hard...right? _

Mornings have always been an adventure of scents and sights alike that are simply magical. There are some small dews in the flowers that rest on the front lawn of her massive home and the sun's rays make them glisten like lights on a Christmas tree. The pungent odor of coffee creeps under the wooden door to wake up the small girl. She sits up to welcome the morning, not the smell of caffeine which adults depend on like they require air. Birds are chirping too loudly like they do every other day, and she just wants them to go away. The sunlight is piercing through the window as it shines on her face, adding a delicate glow to midnight blue orbs that gaze out the window pane.

A burning smell catches her senses, seemingly coming from downstairs. Melody shakily climbs out of her princess crib and takes a few moments to steady herself after falling on her butt before waddling to find the source. Before her eyes is Shouyou frantically running about in the kitchen trying to save the disaster he called breakfast. A burnt crumb which is symbolic for an egg, another few for pancakes, a couple more that are meant to be bacon, and two piercing black slices of toast. If the smell wasn't bad enough, his cooking skills were a lot worse.

"Shouyou, dumbass!! You should have woken us up!!! Ah, princess be careful." Tobio shouts over the smoke detector beeping frantically, lifting Melody quickly and carefully handing her to Kenma before she gets hurt in the kitchen. "Go open all the windows!"

"I just wanted to surprise you guys with breakfast in bed!" Shouyou retorts before rushing to open the windows, sighing in relief as the burnt smell is quickly exiting the kitchen. His heart has been racing the entire time and he decides cooking is too difficult to do without proper teaching. "Maybe I should take a cooking class?"

"After the match in America next month. I don't want to leave Melody with someone else, Kenma has a business trip too." Tobio sighs, but he looks relieved that the immediate danger is taken care of before the fire department gets notified. He's definitely touched by Shouyou's efforts to cook, but he doesn't want their kitchen to burn down. A solution comes to his mind and he blushes up to his ears out of nowhere, feeling grateful Kenma took Melody out of the kitchen for now. "I-I could just teach you… all you had to do was ask, Shouyou…"

"Why don't we clean up, have an easy breakfast, and spend the day in the backyard? I'm sure Melody would love to play in the pool." Kenma suggests in order to break the tension, finding himself smiling content over the excited squeal that fills the tense atmosphere and simply chuckling quietly. "Let's get started. Right, Mel?"

Melody's fluffy orange curls bounce while she nods a few times though it's obvious she doesn't completely understand the conversation. However Melody understands that she's going to play with her parents which is the most exciting thing in the world. 

_ She's absolutely adorable like Shouyou... _

The sun is brilliant in the cornflower blue sky, as if one perfect petal is stretched widely around all the world. Under the summer sun, Kenma can feel the warmth of those brilliant rays and its light is granting him new vibrant colors, softly brushing smiles upon faces and hearts. Kenma sees the jazz begin in the way people walk, and in the way their eyes dance upon meeting. Perhaps that's why the warmth comes from within just as much, why it begins from youngest to oldest. 

This bright sun is staring at the world without pause through the crystal clear sky. Fragile ornamental plants wither under the glare of the fiery orb while the trees sag as if they're exhausted. The heat radiating from the streets soon creates an atmosphere of being inside an oven. Many people are seeking comfort from the heat by eating ice cream or drinking chilled beverages. Sweat is rolling off their foreheads like liquid beads, darkening their clothing.

Days like this make Kenma truly grateful for the pool in their backyard. There's a good reason why he isn't locking himself inside and the reason is bouncing in front of him excitedly like a tiny bunny. It's the most endearing sight and Kenma suddenly understands why Tobio doesn't want Melody to grow up. 

"Papa! Papa!" Melody squeaks and eagerly points towards the pool in her cute pink polka dot swimsuit, desperate to play in the water. "Dada, Mama…"

"I know, Melody. You need sunblock first then you can play. We wouldn't want you getting a sunburn, princess." Kenma says with a gentle chuckle and sits down so he can rub sunscreen on the eager toddler who wants to play with her other parents already. "There you go. Let's take you to Mama and Daddy."

"Melody, come on! Daddy will catch you~" Shouyou coos and laughs brightly when Melody rushes to the edge of the pool before suddenly stopping. He can tell the fear immediately pushes aside her earlier excitement. "It's okay, I won't let anything bad happen. You can do it!! Jump, pretty girl!"

When Melody doesn't jump on her own, Kenma gently holds her hands and that's when she jumps right into Shouyou's hands. In that moment, Tobio wishes he would have bought a waterproof camera so he could have taken a small video of that since it's one of the cutest sights he's ever seen.

Melody's burst of laughter is the summer rain and the birdsong too, and every time anyone hears it, no matter the weather, the sun would brighten. It's as if her sound lifts a veil from their eyes and allows them to see the world more clearly. It's funny how laughter can do that, those honest rumblings of the soul. Her pure sound can light up every space and lighten every dark corner, bringing joy to everything in the world.

"I got you, pretty girl~" Shouyou coos affectionately as he holds Melody close to his chest, making sure her head doesn't fall under the surface unintentionally. "The water is fun, see?"

"I can't wait for the new baby to play like this." Kenma whispers while sitting on the edge of the pool, only putting his feet in the water. A smile creeps onto his features while watching Tobio move between his legs; the wet arms around his waist don't mean a thing as Kenma gets to have Tobio this close. 

_ I hope this baby looks like Shouyou the same way Melody does. I like looking into direct sunlight... _


End file.
